villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diaboromon
Diaboromon is the secondary antagonist in Digimon: The Movie, a minor villain in the third season of Digimon Fusion ''and the most powerful Virus-type Digimon in ''Digimon World 2. Appearance Diaboromon is a Mega class Digimon that was infected by a computer virus that formed a bug-like monster with lanky arms. ''Digimon Adventures 01'' Diaboromon was the digivolved form of Infermon. He was able to defeat WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Patamon and Tentomon. After Diaboromon defeated them, he disappeared and hacked into the military missle computer system and lauched 2 missles to blow up part of Japan and a state in the United States in 10 minutes. At the same time he multiplied up to over 75,000. When a weaken WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon went after the real Diaboromon they were easily defeated, and nearly killed got killed by Diaboromon. Believing they were about to die, they managed to gather enough strength and fused into the mighty Omnimon. With their extra strength, Omnimon managed to destroy all the clones leaving only the real Diaboromon left. Knowing that Omnimon was too strong, he decided to leap around Omnimon with his great speed. Diaboromon was attempting to prevent them from disabling the missles, however, Izzy found out by sending the E-Mails it would slow down Diaboromon, and Izzy did just that. After he send the E-mail to Diaboromon, Diaboromon slowed down. With only 10 seconds left, Omnimon rushed in and stabbed Diaboromon in the head, killing Diaboromon and disabled the explosion with only less than a second to spare. The much hated monster disintegrated, and all that remained of him was his watch. The remaining virus would soon infect Kokomon shortly. ''Digimon Adventure (PSP) In the PSP adaptation of ''Digimon Adventure ''Diaboromon is the final boss of the ''Our War Game ''arc and arguably the final boss of the main game. ''Digimon Adventures 02 Later in the sequel, Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge Of Diaboromon, Diaboromon survived and returned for revenge. He did this by creating an army of his offsprings; Kuramon. After he was defeated for the second time, his offsprings merged together with Diaboromon's data and became Armageddemon. He easily defeated Omnimon, and Imperialdramon. But When Omnimon fused with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and became his Paladin Mode he was granted enough strength to destroy Diaboromon once and for all. ''Digimon Fusion (season 3) Diaboromon was created by Quartzmon that took the form of a Tsumemon. After Infermon was defeated by XrosUpArresterdramon (Astamon), Infermon digivolved with an army of Quartzmon and became Diaboromon. He was proven to be more than a match for the Digimon Hunters, able to defeat Arresterdramon, Astamon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Tuwarmon, and OmniShoutmon with ease. Diaboromon was about to kill Tagiru, but was shot by Beelzemon. Diaboromon was eventually destroyed by ''Shoutmon X7. Digimon World 2 Diaboromon may appear at level 35 every 14 floors at Tera Domain alongside two lv. 5 Betamons. He can also be digivolved from an Okuwamon that has +20 DP. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Diaboromon appears to be one of ZeedMillenniummon allies and fights with him in the final battle, along with Armageddemon. Attacks *Inferno Missile *Web Wrecker *Cable Crusher *Paradise Lost Trivia *The English Dub created the plotline that Willis from the third Digimon movie created Diaboromon in order to create a continuous storyline due to the first three movies being combined into a single film. *In the English Dub, Diaboromon is voiced by Paul St. Peter, who also voices fellow Digimon villain Apocalymon, Wormmon in Digimon Adventure 02, and Xemnas in the Kingdom Hearts series. *It is rumored that his name means "Diabolical Monster." Gallery diaboromon death.jpg|Diaboromon's death diaboromon-41433.gif|Diaboromon's Evil Grin 670px-Diablomon.png 4655030.jpg Further reading Diaboromon on the Digimon Wikia. Category:Monsters Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Creation Category:Bombers Category:Stalkers Category:Hybrids Category:Rogue Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Villain Category:Demon Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Villains